zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nickladdin
This is a Disney adaptation by PrinceBalto. Premise After The Lion King and Zootopia, 1992's Aladdin is my third favorite Disney film. To that end, I am writing a Zootopian-themed adaptation of that film. This blends concepts from the movie, the recent Broadway version and some ideas of my own. Enjoy and get ready for a whole new world of excitement and adventure! Cast list *Aladdin- Nick Wilde *Jasmine- Judy Hopps *Genie- Clawhauser *Sultan Hamed- Stu Hopps *Jafar- Omri Curvehorn (OC) *Iago- Duke Weaselton *Razoul- Chief Bogo *Desert traveler who does the opening song- Soren Oryxhorn (OC) *Gazeem the Thief- Doug *Prince Achmed- Gideon Grey (A younger version inbetween his bully and nice versions) Added characters *Finnick and Honey- Nick's two best friends. Play out a role similar to that of Abu. *Bonnie Hopps- The wife of Stu, mother of Judy and her siblings and Sultana of Agrabah. Sings chorus for Stu's reprise of Prince Ali. *Judy's 275 brothers and sisters- the other princes and princesses of Agrabah, siblings of Judy, they also sing the chorus for Stu's reprise of Prince Ali. Trivia *This, for the most part, follows the movie, but also uses elements of the Broadway version. *Finnick and Honey fill the role filled by Abu in the film and Aladdin's three friends in the Broadway show. *Songs from the Broadway show will be used, including Sultan Hamed's reprise of Prince Ali. *My version of the intro has Soren as more of a desert traveler than a peddler. His version of Arabian Nights is more of the Broadway version. Chapter 1 see a sunset desert landscape. Shadowed by the setting sun, we see a traveler walking forward. Coming closer, he reveals himself as Soren the oryx. He looks at us. He is wearing the tan-colored robes of a desert traveler and has a wooden walking staff in his hand. Soren: Ah, greetings, fellow travelers. Nice to see someone else on this road, the road that leads to the fabled city of Agrabah, home of flying carpets, dashing heroes, beautiful princesses, evil villains and powerful genies. There is a grand tale that put this city on the map. Would you like to hear the tale? Well, let us begin now. begins to sing. Soren Oh, I come from a land A faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where it's flat and immense And the heat is intense It's barbaric, but hey, it's home! When the wind's at your back And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night! the sun continues to set, we arrive in Agrabah and see the magnificent royal palace. Arabian nights Like Arabian days Are more often than not Hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian nights Beneath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes in Agrabah, Soren stands before the gate of the royal palace. Soren: Ah, here we are in Agrabah. Now, you may wonder what truly began our tale. In response, I ask you to look at this. pulls out a golden lamp. Soren: This is no ordinary lamp. It once changed the course of a young fox's life, a fox who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed...a diamond in the rough. Now, we reach the point at which our tale can truly begin. It all began on a dark night, where a dark ibex waited with a dark purpose.... switch over to the desert landscape. Omri waits there with Duke. Omri waited impatiently for the ram thief he had hired to bring him the second piece of the golden scarab. He was a menacing-looking oryx, wearing black and red robes and a miter with a crimson jewel holding in place a blood red feather. In his hand, he carried a golden staff topped with a cobra head that had rubies for eyes. Nearby, Duke, wearing red robes and head cloth, stood. The ram, Doug, finally arrived. Omri frowned. "You are late," he said menacingly. Doug bowed his horned head. "Apologies, oh patient one. I have what you seek," he said. He held out the piece of the golden scarab. Suddenly, Duke swiped it from his hand and gave it to Omri. "Now, my pungent friend, when we find what we are looking for, you will get your share of the treasure," he said. Doug greedily smiled as Omri put the two halves of the scarab together. Suddenly, it began to glow and then flew out of Omri's hand as if it were a living insect. They followed it. "Faster!" Omri exclaimed. Finally, they came to a stop. The scarab flew into a sand dune, where it became two glowing points resembling eyes. Suddenly, with no warning, the ground rumbled and out of the sand came a giant tiger's head. Omri smiled wickedly. "After all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders!" he said. Doug was stunned. "By Mufasa..." he said. Omri grabbed him. "Now, remember, the rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" he said. Doug nodded and began heading for the cave. Duke frowned. "Gee, where did you find him?" he whispered. Omri hushed him. Doug placed a foot on the mouth of the cave entrance. Suddenly, it roared and blew him back. "Who disturbs my slumber?" it asked in a deep, menacing voice. Doug looked up, scared. "It is I, Doug, a humble thief," he said. The cave growled. "Know this. Only one can enter here, one who's worth lays within...the diamond in the rough," it said. Doug looked back at Omri, uncertain. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on!" he said. Doug stepped into the cave entrance. There was a moment of silence, then, without warning, the cave sank back into the sand, collapsing onto Doug and burying him instantly. There was no way he was coming back out. The two halves of the scarab fell at Omri's feet. "Seek out the diamond in the rough!" exclaimed the cave's voice. Duke sighed. "Just forget it! We are never going to find that stupid lamp!" he exclaimed. Omri brushed him off. "Patience, Duke. Doug was obviously less than worthy," he said. Duke shook his head. "Well, there's a big surprise," he said sarcastically. Omri ignored him. "I must find this diamond in the rough," he said. The next day, a certain young fox took his first step down the path of destiny. Chapter 2 soon. Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Crossover stories Category:Disney film stories Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopia-style takes on Disney films Category:Spoofs of Great Movies